


Christmas (Porn) Miracle

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Ciswoman!Fame, M/M, M/M Smut, Trixya out of drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A good fuck can just come knocking at your door.(Sex, awkwardly written by an obviously clueless writer)
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Christmas (Porn) Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in 2018 for a different M/M ship on a different fandom, rewritten and extended to fit a new Trixya story. Orginally called "Just Like a (Porn) Movie", the story is assumed to be very similar to a porn movie plot.

The phone rang two times and it was more than enough for Brian McCook, a strict and hard-working thirty-one year old talent manager, to get a pounding headache. Begrudgingly, he picked up the phone.  
  
"Merry Christmas!-"  
  
A woman said from the other line but was quickly cut off by the grumpy man. He rolled his eyes immediately, running his hand through his hairless head.  
  
"It's fucking seven in the morning, Famela Dam-Mikkelsen. I have a nine -thirty meeting. What the fuck do you want?"  
  
The woman on the other line, Famela, his best friend and secretary, giggled.  
  
"Ooh, salty, are we? Besides, what kind of psychopath works on Christmas?"  
  
"The kind that pays your bills. And I already know I'm ridiculously crazy, thank you very much." He responded dryly.  
  
"Brian, cancel that meeting. I sent you a hot, hot, holiday present that you'll actually enjoy."  
  
Famela all but purred the last sentence, with an exaggeratedly heavy sigh making Brian, a flaming homosexual, cringe.  
  
"I have a huge headache, Fame. It better not be a gay-for-pay prostitute, or an ugly stripper. You know I stopped doing those a long time ago!"  
  
Fame remained silent for a few moments.  
  
"... it's a masseur. He's really good."  
  
Brian ran his fingers through his head once more in frustration, rolling his icy blue eyes. Of course Fame would pull something like this. She does every year since she found out what he actually does for Christmas.  
  
"Wow. It makes a big difference, doesn't it?" He says sarcastically. Fame sighed dramatically.  
  
"Why are you so difficult, Brian? You need to give yourself a break, please. It's Christmas. Treat yourself."  
  
"No, you don't understand! This is an up and coming country singer we're talking about and I can't afford to lose this contract. I worked so hard to establish this business. I don't need any distractions right now. He was in the Grand Ole Opry, last week, Fame. That’s a big deal." He weakly responded in lieu of a sarcastic moment, almost in tears.  
  
"You know what you need?"  
  
"What?" He scoffs, ready to hear yet another lecture about growing old alone, about how money can’t buy good companionship, but it seems that Fame had something else in her mind.  
  
"You just need a nice, slow fucking from a real muscly, musky masculine man who would pound you into another dimension and make you cum so hard you'll actually see the fucking holiday spirit, or you could fuck them into another dimension? I don’t know, I know you haven’t bottomed since-"  
  
Brian's mouth hangs open even though Fame couldn't see him. They've been best friends for five years but he has yet to get used to her vulgar and straightforward mouth.  
  
"Famela, you are really disgusting." Was all he had to say.  
  
"Well, Patrick and I are about to get busy. Enjoy your massage!"  
  
She laughs before hanging up. Brian threw his phone at the foot of his bed and groaned, covering his face with a pillow. He doesn't like the way Fame tries to tell him what to feel, what he needs, but more than that, he hates the fact that she is absolutely right.  
Brian found himself running his fingers through his stomach in circles as he looked back to the last time he dated, or at least, hooked up with someone. His best friend’s right, he's just...alone, and lonely. Through many holidays, Brian had to distract himself with work...to stop the pain.  
  
His work has saved him from things that he didn’t want to see, the loving gaze between his secretary and his receptionist, the way Fame’s eyes sparkle when she passes by her husband’s office, and the fact that he’s lying to himself when he says that he doesn’t need someone in his life.  
  
He's not really that bad looking, he thought to himself. Brian McCook is thirty-one years old, with pale skin that is covered in intricate tattoos. His past lovers have commented how hot they looked on him, how the colors highlighted his otherwise boring complexion. He’s only 5’8, but he makes up for his petite built with tight muscles that he worked for three times a week at the gym. He had shaved his head and started to grow his beard out a couple of months back. He knew he looked hot, the perfect gay yogi fantasy.  
  
Still, Brian found himself going through a slew of short term relationships, something he firmly does not believe in. He was always romantic, even if he wouldn’t admit it to anyone. Hook-ups keep him sated and satisfied until he watches them walk through his door, never to return again. The men that he has dated in the past either get too tired to keep up with his fast paced life or he just doesn't see a future with them. Most of the time, it's the latter.  
  
He’s not just a romantic, he’s also logical. He knows that he cannot spend his life with someone who has zero objectives, no aspirations, or at least short-term goals on their mind. He’s looking for a partnership, someone he can share the success of his recording company with.  
  
He chuckled as he realized that he was narrating his miserable love life- or lack thereof, on his mind, "You need a shower." He mumbled to himself. Brian jumped up from his bed with a little effort, the sudden movements making him feel dizzy, or maybe, it was all that wine he had on his little Private Christmas party the other night? Either way, the motion has rendered him unable to move, almost immobile. He watched his ceiling spin and make funny shapes right before his eyes. He felt light-headed.  
  
"I'm never drinking again."He moaned, rubbing his temples. He trudged to the bathroom, stripping as he did to save time. Two minutes passed, and then there was someone ringing the doorbell. “Fuck.” Brian muttered angrily. He dramatically plopped himself back on his bed. He figured that he doesn't have the time for a shower, so an ugly sweater will have to do. “I’m up, up." He says to nobody as he picked the pants the just discarded on the floor, not bothering to pick up his underwear.  
Brian answered the door, taking his time; whoever was on the other side has got to deal with that, unless they want to feel his early morning wrath. However, he was not ready for what was on the other side.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
He whispers as he stared at the tall brunet that was standing in front of him.  
  
"Hi." The man says shyly, offering a smile. His voice sent tingles through his body, specially...down south.  
  
"C-Come on in." He says, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his outfit. The stranger sauntered inside quite slowly. Brian locked his door and took a deep breath before joining the man in his living room.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" He asks, sitting beside the man on the couch. For the first time ever, he got anxious about the proper amount of distance between him and his guest.  
  
"Beer is fine." He says, and again, his voice made Brian feel things he never knew existed. The man looked to be in his early twenties, and is bald-headed like Brian. he is neither muscly nor chubby, he’s got muscles showing, possibly a development from only a few months of work, a little fat still making his body look soft, and supple. Brian almost moaned at the idea of running his hands through that body, squeezing those muscles on his arms and thighs. From where he was sitting, Brian knew his ass must be phenomenal too. He’s all too aware of how it curves away from his hips, spreading out on the couch. Brian excused himself to get the stranger something to drink.  
  
His inappropriate thoughts never ceased as he adjusted himself in his pants. The man is not really handsome, but not bad looking either. There's just something about the way his dimples show when he smiles, showing his crooked tooth that Brian found adorable, his brown sultry eyes, and that cowboy hat, God. Brian could barely contain himself, could barely control his breathing as he handed the beer. A quiet “thanks” escaped his lips. He took a sip and Brian watched his Adam’s apple move, after the first sip, the older man just about lost it.  
  
"How old are you?" Brian asks carefully.  
  
"I'm 23, going on 24 next month." He smiles politely. Brian nodded. That is when Brian said the words he never knew he'd say that particular Christmas day.  
"I-I wanna fuck you so bad."  
It came out more seductive than he wanted to be, and Brian is happy about that. The man stared at him, looking for any trace of humor, uncertainty. Taking a deep breath, the skinnier man launched himself into the man's lap, earning a surprised groan from the brown-eyed charmer. Brian instantly locked his place in his lap, taking his face in his skinny hands, then his lips to his in a fiery, urgent kiss.  
  
The man, eyes widening in surprise and arousal, did retaliate with more than enough lust and passion, hands automatically roaming Brian’s chest. To Brian’s delight, the man instantly submitted himself, maneuvering their position until he was lying down with the older man on top of him. He wanted so, so badly to pull away from the kiss, to ask all the questions stirring his mind but Brian's soft moans and urgent hands were a stronger combination of force pulling him. The kiss was filthy and languid, open-mouthed and hungry. Brian’s tongue explored past the man’s eager mouth from time to time, licking around his cheeks and face a little bit, but then the younger man would whine and chase Brian’s tongue with his mouth, sucking it in his own and grazing his teeth. It was hot, Brian groaned guttural, frantic. Their hands continued to explore each other, slipping past fabric, squeezing flesh, and scraping skin.  
  
Ultimately, as the kiss slowed down, Brian seductively bit and tugged on his bottom lip as he broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily. His swollen spit covered lips made him look even more appealing. Brian stood on his feet, pulling the man with him, his chocolate-colored eyes now laced with disappointment and need.  
  
Without a word, he pulled the taller man by his shirt, pressing their bodies together. He looked at the sexy stranger through his eyelashes with a pleading, enticing, inviting look. With a sudden surge of confidence, Brian run his skinny hand from the charmer's neck, then down to his left pectoral muscle, giving it a light squeeze. The man too, who up to that moment remained a complete stranger, wanted to get to know Brian's body. He released a shaky breath, and nodded with a determined look.  
  
He lunged forward and pushed Brian on the couch, climbing over him. He thrust Brian's legs apart, settling in between them. Their lips reconnect, and so their hands got acquainted with each private orifice. If the boss wants it, he might as well show off, he thought. However, the talent manager had other plans. He carefully pushed the younger man back to his feet and stood up, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist.  
"Jump." He says in a dominant command. The stranger did as he was told. He wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist as they navigated to his room. The stranger in his arms didn’t waste time, licking and biting on Brian’s neck until they reach their destination. Brian practically threw the man into the bed. He then started stripping, the man eyed him hungrily, his eyes traveling to Brian’s cock, red and leaking precum. Their eyes met, both with longing, a carnal desire to touch each other.  
  
Together, they wrestled his clothes out of him, pulling at each other until they were skin to skin. The younger man removed everything except his prized cowboy hat and Brian is far from complaining. Brian slotted himself between the man’s legs, instinctively grinding his hips to rub his penis against the man below him. The talent manager salivated at the sight of his uncut dick, which had to be eight or nine inches. He made a mental to taste it later.  
  
Brian trailed soft, light kisses from his cheeks, gaining passion and intensity a little at a time until the man with the cowboy hat found himself a moaning, squirming mess as Brian left little to large love bites on his neck and lower down, in no hurry. It's as if Brian is taking his time in memorizing every inch of the man's body.  
  
As he reached his chest, he licked sucked, and even grazed his nipples with his teeth, his bites continuing down to the man's abdomen. He had no choice but the grasped the sheets on his sides. Brian crawled back up, giving him another hard kiss and asked him.  
  
“You sure about this, babe?” Brian asks, his hands now tweaking the man’s nipples.  
  
“Yeah, fuck yes.” He replies, now gaining enough energy to reach down and squeeze Brian’s butt, moving his hands up Brian’s body. The older man moaned loudly as the stranger started pumping him, a finger circling his tip.  
  
“Mmm…fuck. I don't want you to be uncomfortable okay? Tell me when to stop.” Brian can barely focus, overcome with lust, eyes foggy and his body sweaty.  
  
“No, don't stop. Please fuck me now.” The man whines. Brian reached into his bedside table’s drawer, fetching a bottle of lube and a condom. Brian moved away momentarily to take in the sigh ton front of him. The man is a vision, lying down with his legs open wide, his clean shaven body responsive to every touch. He had started touching himself as Brian squirted a dollop of lube on his fingers. The man looked so adorable and so seductive at the same time. He smiled down at Brian, his crooked teeth making him look even cuter. Brian smiled back, wide. They held eye contact for a few moments, a final reassurance on what’s about to happen.  
  
“Open wider, baby. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Brian almost whispers, scooting closer to the man’s hole as he pushed his legs further away. He visibly shuddered as he felt Brian’s hot breath. Brian couldn’t help but give him a few kitten licks, his tongue probing on the delicate opening.

“Oh my god, you feel so good.” He whines, one hand running through Brian’s head while the other caressed his own erection. Brian immediately began with two fingers which slid in with little difficulty. He started moving them about, in and out, wiggling his digits to try and find his prostate. The man beneath him, mewled, whined, moaned desperately, the sounds that to Brian, was far more melodious than any music he has ever produced. He eventually added another finger. After all the stretching and stimulating, Brian climbed again for another kiss, which the younger man welcomes earnestly. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby. So fucking pretty. Can you ride me, baby?” Brian whispers in between nips on his ear. With a quick nod, the man pushed him slightly, switching their positions. Brian rolled the condom on himself, squirting a few pumps of lube to slick up his cock. The man straddled Brian, sinking slowly into his member. The first few inches did fit in quite snugly, giving immense pleasure to both of them. They moaned almost in unison wantonly. He ground his hips down to the older man, experimenting between moving back and forth and slow, firm circular movements, driving Brian insane. 

"You feel so good, babe. Say my name, tell me how it feels." The man started moving up and down, riding him properly. Slowly, impressively maintaining his pace, he locked his hands on the flesh of Brian's shoulder.

"I said say my name. Come on, babe." Brian says, giving his nipples a light squeeze. This made the man move faster, his breathing started to hitch as his movements become more on more erratic. Brian started to meet his thrusts, holding him down by his hips.

"Ahh! Fuck. Brian! You feel so good, Brian! God, fuck…" The younger one moaned with every thrust. Their hips met with a coordinate mess of movements. It didn’t make sense, but it worked perfectly for them. Brian moved his hips from side to side, grinding into the young stranger to hit all the sweet spots inside the other man.

"Louder!" Brian growled, speeding up just slightly.

"BRIAN! GOD, BRIAN! I'M CUMMING!" He moved up and down hysterically, the urgency obvious in his voice, his blunt nails digging into Brian.  
...and he did. He sprayed on Brian’s stomach, more than he thought he actually would. Still, he enjoyed Brian's thrust, and the throbbing inside him as the man also climaxed with one last sharp thrust. The man collapsed on top of him. Both breathed heavily. Brian’s ears were ringing, his eyes cloudy, as if he’s in a half-asleep daze. The man dismounted him after a few minutes, taking it upon himself to discard the condom on Brian’s dick, tying it at the end to avoid a mess.

Just when Brian thought he's finished, he climbed down to the foot of the bed and licked Brian’s stomach clean of his own cum, almost making the older man hard again. He reached out to grab him and he obliged, wrapping his arms around him. Brian moved closer until the man almost on top of him. 

“That was so fucking amazing, babe. Maybe hold off the massage part after a nap?” The other man giggled and shook his head; he leaned into Brian’s fingers that started tracing the skin on his arms.

“No, I’m serious. I think I have a lot of tension on my shoulders-Wait!” Brian pulled away slightly to look at the now confused man. 

“Did Fame lie? Are you not a masseuse”?

The man stared on, keeping his silence.

"I don't like silence. What are you thinking?" Brian inquires.

"I'm not a masseur." He rolled on his back, running his hands through his face.

"Then, what are you?"

The man took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm a country singer. I emailed you yesterday."

All the color drained from Brian's face. Just then, someone rang the doorbell...


End file.
